Rivalry Game
by PaTchoRa
Summary: A girl too innocent, a guy with a stable relationship with another, she comes along and ruined it all. Will she love him? Will he love her? Or will this only turn out to be a heated rivalry game? R&R please.
1. Chapter 1

**SUMMARY: **A girl too innocent, a guy with a stable relationship with another, she comes along and ruined it all. Will she love him? Will he love her? Or will this only turn out to be a heated rivalry game?

* * *

**o**

**Rivalry Game**

Chapter One

**o**

* * *

Mikan Yukihira, a sweet, too innocent, beautiful young virgin who is with pure Japanese blood but was raised to some foreign country, just immigrate to Japan from America, and is soon to be attending Alice Academy, with her new best friend Hotaru Imai. She was smart, yes, and powerful –taking account that her family was influential.

But the reason of her immediate transmission holds more than just Japan sight-seeing. Nope, it was more than that and no one else knew except her, her best friend and a few families.

Hotaru Imai, a famous young inventor, just got transferred to America only to see herself migrating back to the country she came from. But even within a few months stay at Phillips Academy, a certain cheerful brunette already crawled herself into her heart. That was the reason she came back to Japan, to help her, guide her. She knew what the brunette had gone through these past few days. They became friends, best of friends as a matter of fact. But somehow, their relationship was not the type a typical ordinary student could digest. Hotaru was harsh as Mikan was angelic but slowly turned devious, not too devious, well you get the picture.

Just as stated, Mikan's transferal holds a lot of reasons but only two of which are the major ones. One, she was going to meet up a complete stranger which happened to be the boy secretly set up to her by her oh-so charming parents. Yup, she's going to meet up her fiancé. She still remembered her most sweet loving mother, note the sarcasm, came up to her room yesterday and told her the most shocking news of her life…

"Mikan, you're going to marry a guy," _Duh! Like I would ever marry a girl,_she harshly thought but feigns innocent outside. "Well, you see, your dad and I already planned this for so long together with his parents, your Aunt Kaoru Igarashi and Uncle Ioran Hyuuga even before the day you were born. You probably don't know them. I heard they had a son and they got the news that I've got a daughter so we decided to finally open up the engagement plans once again. Isn't it coincidence, right –a perfect coincidence or is it finally the work of fate?" _Tch, yeah right! My life is so perfect, perfectly in hell,_Mikan thought. I mean, umm, hello newsflash everybody? Though Mikan is known to be as the pure kid but that doesn't mean she can't curse, right? Especially at times like this… but being the good one as always, she did not refuse her parents' orders because no matter what, they are still her parents. So, she slowly nods without uttering a single word. Yuka, her mom, came up to her and kissed her forehead.

"That's my good girl. Well, you better sleep. You have a long day tomorrow," Yuka said before withdrawing herself on the bed to her daughter's door. Confused, Mikan raised a brow.

"Oh, I forgot to mention, silly me. You're going to Japan tomorrow to meet up with him. I do hope you meet him. I already got you booked. Hotaru will tag along, hope you don't mind. You'll be attending Hotaru's previous school, Alice Academy. So, live a little," she added before turning the lights off and walking out of the room, banging the door in the process, not wanting to hear Mikan finally protesting. So, that was half of the story why she, together with her best friend, is in Japan right now. Well, the other cause is yet to be revealed in… the later chapters.

Now walking down Mikan's private Gulfstream G550, lowering her Dolce&Gabbana sunglasses, she turned to face her raven-haired best friend. With a smile, she asked, "Is this Japan, Hotaru?" Hotaru nods before covering her ears. Why wouldn't she? The orange kitty obviously started squealing like a lunatic three-year old kid after seeing her stoic as ever kind of best friend nods, obviously forgetting the real reasons she's here or the cause of her early death ceremony, as Mikan termed it, last night.

"My God, it's beautiful," she yelled, gaining the other passenger's attention. I mean, who wouldn't look at a beautiful eighteen-year old auburn-haired girl stepping out on one of the most luxurious private jet plane and turned out to have a personality fit for a three-year old kid? Everyone would, obviously.

After the little scene back at the airport, the two decided to eat at a nearby café –Mikan's treat not because she'd been blackmailed but because she wanted too. After settling and ordering their light snack, they started talking senseless stuff. Seeing Hotaru opening up was a shocking feat but taking account she's with Mikan, well, you already know why.

After eating up, since Hotaru was getting a little cranky, they hurriedly left the café. Simply placing 50 dollars on the table without even getting the change, taking with her her unfinished strawberry shake which was already on a cute covered plastic cup, Mikan ran to her best friend who was already waiting outside. She was too preoccupied that she didn't notice a certain silver-haired girl in front of her. And within a few steps, her strawberry shake came spilling on the girl's dress. With the sloshing sound and a sudden shocking gasp in front of her, Mikan grew pale for she finally realized what had happened. Mortified, Mikan turned her face up to look at the girl she had spilled her shake into and muttered thousands of sorry. The girl, gentle and kind as she seems to be, immediately forgave her. And with a smile for reassurance, the girl merely called a waitress and asked for some napkins before wiping the stains away. However, a certain raven-haired guy, who may have been her boyfriend, was not happy by the little scene –not one bit!

"What the hell is your problem?" the guy yelled at Mikan, lowering his aviator shades and showing off his deep crimson orbs. Annoyed, Mikan shifted her gaze to his. Amber meets crimson.

"I should be the one asking you, mister! What the hell is your problem? It's not like you were the one being stained by my strawberry shake," she retorted, obviously pissed. Well, that gained everyone's attention. Meanwhile, Hotaru from the outside was looking at the scene with a smirk on her face. She has sensitive ears, making her to perfectly hear the commotion inside. _What an attention seeker! Totally an idiot,_the raven girl thought.

Meanwhile, back inside the cafeteria, the tension was not easing up. Both people emitted dangerous auras, engulfing the whole place with their own silent wrath of doom.

"So? It's my girl friend you spilled your shake over on you dumbass!" he replied. The girl, trying to ease the tension, kept on pulling the raven-haired lad away, muttering and convincing him to stop. "Hey, come on. I'm fine now. She didn't mean to."

Mikan, after hearing the girl's pleas, sneered at him. "Yeah, jerk, you should listen to your girl friend. You're much more of a baby girl than her don't you think? Screaming at another girl like that who was practically sorry for everything." The guy couldn't retort at her. She smirked.

"Cat got your tongue?" she mocked. She then turned to the girl standing beside him and beamed. "My apologies again for the argument," she expressed before shifting her gaze back to the man and glared at him before humph-_ing_ her way to the exit where she met her best friend.

As she exited the café, she was met by an amused Hotaru. So, she raised her brow, confused of her sudden amusement. "What?" she asked. Hotaru merely shrugged before turning her back on her, grabbing her new Blackberry and pressing some keys, obviously dialing. As her phone went ringing, waiting for the other line to pick up, she placed her phone near her ears. Mikan was still pouting, her arms crossed in front.

"Yes, Shiki, please get us now. Were at a café just beside the airport," Hotaru muttered on her phone when the other line finally picked up before shutting it close. She turned to her best friend who was still pouting. _Typical childish Mikan,_she thought, _I wondered if she forgot why she came here to Japan_ she added before laughing, yes, laughing might I add mentally.

The moment Shiki arrived, Hotaru had no choice but to drag Mikan, who was actually spacing out, on the backseat of the car where they both sat quietly. "Don't ask!" Hotaru glared at him when she saw his wondering face. Shiki sweat dropped as he fearfully nods. Seeing their expression, something must've happened earlier. The steering wheel held firmly in his grasp, he turned to look at them using the mirror. Mikan was still eerily silent, her mind wandering to space as her expression somewhere between the looks that could kill and a pout. Well, that wasn't the first. Meanwhile, as she changed her gaze to the other girl, she was looking at the window, money signs on her eyes and an entertained grin plastered on her devious face. He gulped hard. _She's planning something,_Shiki thought, _I hope it's good._The ride went on silently until…

"Quite a scene back there. I'm actually proud of you Mikan. Two superficial exhibitions in one hour on a new country, I'm impressed," the Ice Queen started speaking, eager to see the ludicrous expression on her best friend's face once again.

Remembering again at it, she started rubbing her head. "Don't remind me of it, Hotaru. That guy is obviously an egotistical jerk! I don't want to see his face again!"

"Oh but you will soon," she accidentally blurted out loud.

"Why? Hotaru, is he your friend or something?" she questioned, looking at her best friend now.

Mikan only sat in silence as she received no replies from her best friend. She was about to gasp when the blood red lips of Imai finally opened up, leaving her relieved, "Mentally, I have no connection of him in some sort."

"Good because I don't want to see you being with that jerk and may be influenced by that douche!" she yelled. Hotaru merely sighed.

"But you said you don't have any connection with him then how come you know we'll meet soon?" Mikan started asking once again. Hotaru mentally panic but only for fleeting nanoseconds. "Well, we studied at the same school. So, maybe, I thought you'll meet him in school tomorrow."

Mikan merely mouth an Oh. "Well, I dearly hoped not. Say, you said the two of you studied at the same school. Well, umm, can you at least tell me his name? Not that I'm stalking or anything but at least it'll give me a few points over him."

Hotaru mainly gave her an hn before talking.

"He was a playboy until he met with that Koizumi, the girl he was with back at the café, days before my transferal to the US. So, I guess he finally settled in with her…"

"Hey, Hotaru, I did not ask for his relationship status with the girl or who the girl was. I was asking for his name," Mikan repeated, slowly began to feel irritated. _I mean, I get it. He's a jerk since the beginning, met up with a girl and changed his ways so what? I need his name, not his personal life status like I'm some diary to remember all those stupid info in my head._Mikan sigh as she receives no replies from her again. Shiki, who was driving quietly, already got what this is all about but decided to shut his mouth. It was a teenager's talk. So, that basically means he's out of the conversation.

"Please Hotaru, just tell me," she asked again, boredom and pure irritation present in her tone of voice.

"Well, do you really want to know?" Hotaru asked her slowly, mockingly, now gaining the brunette's attention.

"Yes!" she said quite loudly, making the car sway from her sudden yell almost hitting the ten-wheeler truck on the other lane. Shiki who was basically panting from the shock slowly gathered his trance, nervously gripping back the steering wheel to his control. As he turned to look at them via the mirror, he was shocked to see them completely unaware of their almost life-death situation. He sweat dropped once again.

Meanwhile, "Please Hotaru," Mikan was already begging for her best friend to spill, not even the crab brains thing worked or her free services and billion dollar money. _This lad seems to be really interesting,_Mikan thought, _or else why wouldn't Hotaru tell me his name? What's in a name anyway?_ _That which we call a rose__by__any other name would smell as sweet. Tch, yeah, right! But, seriously, I wonder what's so special about him that even Hotaru forgets I'm her best friend in need here._She sighs, finally giving up. _Mister arrogant jerk, I'm definitely hunting you tomorrow and make your life a living hell just so you wait._

Hotaru saw her determined evil expression and couldn't hold back her amusement. Mikan turned to face her only to see her entertained. _What are you thinking again, Hotaru you baka?_ Mikan lifted a brow as Hotaru merely patted her back. "It's not my part to tell you, Mikan. You should know for yourself." _Yeah and the hell I will.

* * *

_

**o**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**o**

* * *

Well, that obviously sums it up –the first chapter of my first idiotic story. Please don't kill me for the inane plot and of course, for the grammars. As for specific information, I just googled it away. LOL I wonder who the raven-hair lad is. Wait, I mean duh, it's obviously HIM. But I wonder what's so interesting about him. Any guesses? LOL. Wait, am I that obvious? My friends tell me I'm like an open book. Oh dearie, I hope not. Please review. I would highly appreciate that. It's just one click away. Help me have some inspiration. Thanks!

NOTE: To those who noticed, I kind of like edited the style since the first one was kind of boring to look at.

Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

**SUMMARY: **A girl too innocent, a guy with a stable relationship with another, she comes along and ruined it all. Will she love him? Will he love her? Or will this only turn out to be a heated rivalry game?

* * *

**o**

**Rivalry Game**

Chapter Two

**o**

* * *

The moment both girls reached Hotaru's condominium, which was by the way located on top of the hill on the farthest end of Kyoto, Mikan was reminded by her loving best friend to call her parents they've arrived. Having no choice but to oblige, she got her phone and called her mom. Minutes after she called and informed her parents, she got her luggage and slowly retreated to the room, her room, opposite Hotaru's. After swishing the door open and turning on the lights, a smile slowly crept to her face, obviously glad at what she saw.

Her room was quite simple actually, just the kind of taste she wants. The walls were filled with white painting, making it look peaceful and tidy. There was a big glass window covered with light blue roller blinds, harmonizing with the white-painted walls. It was located on the front edge with respect to the sliding door. Smiling, she walked towards it after carelessly tossing her bags on the marbled floor. After adjusting, the blinds rolled upwards and Japan's entire landscape –the hills and mountains that dominated the country's area, the seas, the skyscrapers, the busy streets and the active pedestrians were shone. Feeling satisfied, she looked away and paused for a while to observe more closely her room.

Beside the glass window was her queen-sized bed with white comfy sheets and pillows. In between her bed and window though was a small cabinet with a lampshade on top. Opposite the cabinet was her personal walk-in closet whilst two meters or three in front of her bed was a three-stepped carpeted stairs. On top of the stairs was another five or six meters floor before the blue polka-dotted in various values and intensity designed walls where a flat screen plasma TV with built-in players was located. High definition stereos were on each side of the TV. Both suspended on the wall, including the television set. On top of the TV was a circular wall clock. Meanwhile, beside it, near the big window was one of the coolers. Well, the other one was a big one located near the door and when I say big, well, it's big. Anyway, a white sofa and two more opposite small white seats where in between the bed and TV, forming a U-shape as in the middle was a rectangular glass table with freshly arranged roses on a glass vase located at the center of the desk.

Moving on, she also has her own personal bathroom. It was separated from her bedroom by another sliding door located a few steps sideways her TV set. Immediately as you entered, you would face the lavatory a meter away from the corner sink, a cutely decorated corner sink at that. An exhaust fan hangs on top of the lavatory, just above the toilet. And if you turn your head to the left, you'd see a Jacuzzi before some shower curtains covering an actual showering area. Another waterproof flat screen TV hang in front of the Jacuzzi, clearly showing the bathing person how relaxed as well as entertained she should be –heck! We're talking of the Imai_s_here. That means everything within their abode is not just stuffs but THE STUFFS! Soaps, shampoos, conditioners, neatly folded towels and other essentials were orderly arranged on a hanging cabinet on top of the sink. The design on her bathroom was styled exotically. The floor was filled with flesh marbled tiles until the lower part of the walls. The upper part was already covered with colorful pebbles and small rocks tightly but neatly glued together by cement. The front corner wall, still with respect to the door, however was designed with bamboo cut horizontally on the lower part instead of tiles. On the floor, just below the bamboo-designed walls were various actual rocks and some few grasses, still part of the design. On top of the rocks were look-alike Christmas lights in pure amber color. Plant arrangements were also scattered around the room, adding some effects on the room's design.

In front of the bathroom, few steps below the stairs, was an open protruded area with counters. There was a fridge inside the counter and another long hanging cabinet where you can actually stack wares. Oven and bread toasters and a coffee maker were carefully kept on the cabinets underneath the counter as they were not used. As for the minor designs, plant and landscape arrangements were uniquely scattered around the room, making it livelier and much more pleasing to see. Paintings were hanged in various places too. And for the finishing touch, a contemporary crystal chandelier was majestically suspended on the center of the room, most likely the main breathtaking attraction. So when I told you her room was simple, I was being sarcastic.

_Hotaru really knew what I would like for a room. Not bad actually._Feeling more than satisfied, Mikan finally began arranging her things after she changed into clothes with her own preferences. She tied her hair into a high ponytail. Soon, with actual sweats trickling down her fair face, she actually felt tired and decided to go rest for a while. She wearily slumped herself at the sofa, both feet dangling in its arms. Her eyes were threatening to drop when her door suddenly made a loud swishing opening sound. Grunting, she forcefully opened her eyes to see the person entering.

"What is it now Hotaru?" Mikan asked annoyed. Hotaru merely looked at her before answering her question. "Aren't you going to attend dinner baka?"

"Oh, it's dinner already?" she asked tiredly, checking on her wristwatch to find it not there. She was about to panic when she remembered taking it off before she started unpacking and placed it on the sink. She let out a sigh before looking back at Hotaru.

"Guess I must've stressed myself to too much arranging. You go on ahead Hotaru, I'll just go down after I, umm, fix a few things," she excused as she pretended to get up. Hotaru just shrugged and nod but deep inside perfectly knew what that was all about. And she perfectly knew too that she should just let her be. So, without further ado, she retreated towards the door and slid it open. She wasn't even about to step out when a loud thumping sound was made followed by some snoring. _Baka,_she thought before finally leaving with a small smile.

The next day, Mikan awoke when rays of light hit her face. What do you know? She forgot to lower down the blinds before she slept. Irritated by the sudden exposure, she opened her eyes after rubbing them, showing big brown orbs. She turned her head up to look at the clock. It read fifteen minutes before eight. She was about to sleep back when she remembered it was her first day of school. With a few cursing words, she finally got up and sloppily walked to her bathroom to take a, well, a bath. Few minutes after, she walked out with a clean white towel draped around her slender body. She went near her bed to see a blue checkerboard mini skirt and tie, and a long-sleeved white blouse. On the tie was a perfectly encrypted cursive GA in shiny gold thread. Without any time to waste, she got the clothes and wore it. She merely let her medium-length hair hung down until her armpits. She looked at herself on a full-length body mirror located inside her closet. Feeling contented, she got her fleshly-colored Heartstring sling bag before happily skipping out of the room.

She met Hotaru emotionlessly sitting on the end of the long dining table while sipping her cappuccino. Her other free hand was holding a newspaper. Half-finished strawberry shortcake was on the porcelain saucer in front of her. When the raven-haired girl noticed her appearance, she merely looked away from the newspaper she's holding to look at her for brief seconds. Then, back to reading again. Mikan just shrugged before taking a seat. The maids then started preparing her breakfast.

"Just some hot choco, please," she said and one of the helpers nodded. Soon, she was quietly munching her own cake and sipping her hot choco.

"Have you seen your schedules inside your pack?" Hotaru asked while putting down the paper. Mikan nodded.

"It says there we're in the same room," Mikan confirmed, the other one nods. "But I thought it was already full," she added. Hotaru sighed.

"I already made an agreement with the teachers. They took you in whilst one of the students settled was transferred to another room."

"But it's not really necessary for them to transfer the poor student away when he or she already felt accustomed in that room. I can manage on the other," Mikan protested.

"Are you questioning me, idiot? Your parents made me go back to this damn place to look out for you. How am I supposed to do that when you're on the opposite class?" her best friend retorted as an excuse for her… _plan._Mikan blushed at the statement. God, if only she knew.

"Oh okay," she just said, "are you the one who picked who the poor student was being transferred so I could have the place?"

Hotaru nodded.

"Who was the person so I could thank and say sorry to her or him later?"

"None of your business"

"But-"

"Finish your cake. We'll be going. I don't want to be late because of you," Imai butted while pushing back her chair and standing up. Mikan could only look at her retreat towards the door.

"Okay," she said before munching the last bit of her cake.

Their ride to school was utterly quiet. They used Hotaru's red Dodge Viper sports car with her, Hotaru, on the steering wheel. They didn't even bother calling Shiki. They just wanted to be with each other, just the two of them with no other third party around. They also didn't want to ride the limo simply because it's boring. Mikan said she wanted to feel some sun and wind as she complained she was getting paler and paler every second she's covered by shadows. Hotaru just nods, obviously agreeing with her almost turning like the Cullens in the Twilight series.

As they round the parking area, all eyes were on them –not just because of the sweet ride but also because of the new girl sitting on the passenger's seat with her usual D&G glasses. Uncomfortable with the heavy stares, Mikan tried lowering her glasses only to earn more stares. She sighed and gulped before putting them back on. She decided to shift her gaze to her best friend and ask her just to avoid eye contacts. She was about to when…

"Just don't mind them." Mikan only nodded her head as they finally got a good space and got out of the car. Well, let's just say after stepping out of the car whistles and twice more glances were given to them, to her, especially after seeing her complete figure. Well, you can't actually blame them. Even down the hall, guys eyed her amusedly as girls glared which was, of course, instantly backfired by Imai. Mikan can only thank her mentally. It's good to have the blackmailing queen by your side.

As they arrive to classroom 2-B, Hotaru got inside as Mikan stayed behind. It was what her hot and arrogant teacher, Narumi, instructed her to do –to wait outside until he finished announcing to his students about a new kid in school. Hotaru was an exception for she was a former pupil. She merely shrugged and nods. She actually got no problems with it whatsoever. As she saw him stepping inside, girls started squealing "Narumi-sensei!" and all Mikan could hear from him was a smirk. _Gosh, why are all people here so arrogantly freaky?_Mikan thought as she carefully eyed her teacher.

"Okay class, settle down. We have a new student. Please come in." Taking that as her cue, she stepped inside only to hear gasps and hoots from the male population and glares from the females. _Great, this will be a long day!_

"Hi, I'm Mikan Yukihira. Please take good care of me," she introduced, earning tons of whispers from her beloved classmates –always note the sarcasms please.

"Did she just say Yukihira?"

"Isn't that the-"

"She sure is filthy rich."

"Well, she's still not as rich as my Natsume-kun!"

_Natsume-kun?_She thought. _I wonder who this guy is._Just when she finished contemplating, the door bangs wide open, revealing a raven-haired boy with tantalizing crimson eyes. Beside him was a blond-haired lad looking as stoic as his but gentler if you look past those azure eyes. _Well, look whose here. If it isn't the guy from the café, my day just got better and better._

"Good for you to join us, Natsume," Narumi acknowledged. _And he's even the infamous Natsume-kun. T'cha right! Speak of the devil and the devil shall come. Still, I can't blame the girls. He sure is… presentable._She said as she eyed the two lads took their seat on the farthest part of the classroom. Both gorgeously wore the usual uniform except for one who seems to have added his own style. Clean white shirt lie underneath his unbuttoned blue polo. His blue tie was just carelessly tied around the unbuttoned opening at the neck. His raven hair was elegantly messy. The other one, on the other hand, was the opposite of the one with crimson eyes. His was done very neatly but still looked as stunning as ever –like a gentle prince. Well, guess each guy has their own set of charms. Girls still had hearts on their eyes. She sighs.

"Okay, since Mikan is new here, who will volunteer as her partner?" As usual, all except two boys and the female population volunteered.

"Hey, teacher Narumi, I think I could handle myself," she nervously chuckled, afraid to be partnered by any of them, "I will just ask if I really need help-" But before she could finish her sentence with a period, Narumi already cut her.

"Okay, your partner will be Natsume," he announced. Everyone protested, well, except for three. You already know who. Two got blank expressions while the raven-haired lad merely laid out a smug. _Egotistical jerk! Well, at least I could learn more from him and then I could start my evil plan._She thought with an evil smirk. _Just so you wait. Just so you wait._

"Well, is it alright for you, Natsume Hyuuga?" Narumi asked the lad who just shrugged, cutting Mikan's train of thoughts. _Wait, did he just say Hyuuga?_

_

* * *

_

**o**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**o**

* * *

_GAME STARTS NE XT CHAPTER!_

Again, only the style is edited –not the content. Therefore, the wrong grammars are still probably there so please kindly inform me about it. Regarding the uniforms, I'll leave you to your own imaginations. I hoped I was able to clearly describe mine.

Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

**SUMMARY:** A girl too innocent, a guy with a stable relationship with another, she comes along and ruined it all. Will she love him? Will he love her? Or will this only turn out to be a heated rivalry game?

* * *

**o**

**Rivalry Game**

Chapter Three

**o**

* * *

Everything went on pretty smoothly. Mikan was an exceptional student, especially in terms of business and commerce, math and science. Due to her training in America, she easily caught up with each of her subjects. The teachers grew fond of her, most especially Jinno for answering his problems without a sweat. Well, what can you say? He sure is fond of his pupils who are participative and smart.

During lunch period, she wasn't able to eat lunch with her best friend, Hotaru Imai. She was still inside the room, thinking and straightening herself. Sumire, one of Natsume's morbid fan girls, sat beside her. Ever since this early morning recess, Mikan actually befriended the perm-haired girl because of something they both unexpected to happen, or more like hear. Thus, leading them to a friendship they both didn't expect to form.

_Mikan was walking silently in the hallways, trying to familiarize herself with her new school. Her partner was nowhere to be found, probably with that girl he was with back at the café. Not that she really cared, but after all, he is her fiancé. The man she's destined to marry._

"_Hey, slut!" a certain high-pitched voiced hissed beside her. She turned around to see a seaweed-haired girl. Even its color was green, really like seaweeds. Mikan was aware of the girl right beside her. She's the infamous Sumire Shouda, right? Mikan remembered her as one of the glaring girls back at classroom 2-B. She's one of Natsume's fans, probably? She sighs._

"_What do you want, Sumire?" she asked, boredom in her voice. Instantly, her neck was tightly clasped by Sumire's strong hands. She glared at her but failed to do so. Her neck ached of her death-grip, choking her in the process._

"_Listen here, slut. I don't care how rich you are. The fact that you looked innocent and all doesn't erase another fact that you're just a third party. Not to mention, a slut! Don't you dare flirt with our Natsume! He's already taken by Luna. So, don't even try to pull your hopes up!" she scowled, her voice icy. Slowly, she started loosening her grip on her. Mikan fell down on the floor while massaging her sore neck._

"_Sorry to burst you bubble, Sumire but I don't plan on flirting with an arrogant bastard," Mikan answered her truthfully. Yes, she doesn't want to mess with that guy. Not to mention, marry him. What she just wants is to enjoy her new life. Here she was, walking silently, before a certain naïve girl came and ruined it up. Puh-lease. She's not even too close in liking the dude. She rolled her eyes in complete annoyance as she watched Sumire fumed in front of her._

"_How dare you call Natsume like that? Especially in front of m-," Sumire couldn't finish her sentence when they both heard certain whispers from the room beside them. She turned up, it says classroom 2-A._

"_Luna-chan, are you okay to be transferred like this?" a certain girl asked. Sumire guessed that the girl was Yuri. Yuri was Luna's best friend and was also one of the members of Natsume's fan club. But for the sake of friendship, she didn't do anything nor react regarding Luna and Natsume's relationship. Still, that didn't stop her from admiring the crimson-eyed boy, did it? Not to mention, she was also the girl Sumire only knew that belong to class 2-A._

'_So it was her who was transferred for my sake, huh? What a pity. I should apologize to her and tell the teachers to switch us back,' Mikan thought after hearing what the girl said. They leaned closer, both eager to know what they were talking about. Well, Mikan was eager to know Luna's reactions about it. So does Sumire._

"_Why wouldn't I be, Yuri? It isn't mine to decide but the teachers" they both heard Luna answered. Immediately, Mikan felt a pang of guilt as Sumire felt pity for her best friend. Mikan was about to walk away, not wanting to hear more._

"_But, aren't you scared that the girl who'll replace you will be his fiancée? What if they'll get, you know, developed?" Mikan heard the girl asked, making her sweat dropped as she stopped in her tracks. 'How did they know?' She asked herself. She also heard Sumire gasped. 'Great! What now?' So, without options, she stopped and decided to hear more._

"_Tch. You think Natsume would be able to fall easily on an idiotic girl? Not to mention, ugly?" she heard her say. 'Why you dumbass!' Mikan couldn't help but form fists with her hands. Sumire couldn't also believe what she heard. Luna? The angel best friend she thought. How could she even believe her ears of what she's hearing right now? Well, apparently, she won't. So, she agreed to hear more._

_There were a few more minutes of silence before they heard Yuri said something again. This time, it finally caught them off guard. "But, don't you think it's cheating?" Wait, what does she mean?_

"_You mean, meeting other guys while I have him?" Their eyes widen in shocked. "I already told you, Yuri, I only want money from him. Eventually, that stupid man already grew head over heels for me. It would only take a matter of days before he actually break up with her. I meant his fiancée."_

_There was silence afterwards. Sumire couldn't believe this. The Luna she knew turned out to be a disguise, a fraud. As her mouth hung wide open, she actually misjudged people. Here she was, protecting her best friend from the slut she thought to be. It turns out to be the other way around. She was actually protecting a slut from an innocent girl. This made her totally angry, angry for the fact that she'd been used, deceived! If this didn't happen, she would've still been blind of the real situations. She was about to charge inside when Mikan pulled her back._

"_Let me go, Mikan. I need to teach that girl something," she said angrily._

"_No need, Sumire," the brunette replied._

"_What do you mean?" she asked, confusion etched in her face before lip reading the brunette. 'Slap me,' she commanded._

_Minutes later, a slap could be heard outside classroom 2-A._

"_You really are a slut, Mikan Yukihira!" Sumire yelled, gaining the attention of everyone inside. Yuri and Luna, upon hearing Sumire's sudden yell, hurriedly went outside to know what the commotion was all about. When they reach outside, their face turned shock upon seeing a certain brunette on the floor, crying like a child._

"_What happened here, Sumire?" the grey-haired girl asked whom Mikan recognize as Luna._

"_Luna-chan, I was only teaching this girl a lesson. She was the new kid in the room who was definitely bitching herself with your boy friend. At first, I talked to her calmly but she went overboard so I slapped her. I thought she was tough. She turned out to be a crybaby after all," the seaweed-haired girl explained as she made a 'humph' sound. Luna smiled inwardly as Yuri merely raised a brow._

"_You shouldn't have done that, Sumire. Poor girl! Please, Mikan, go back to your room now. In behalf of her, I sincerely apologize for my best friend's actions. I'll be the one who'll deal with her later. After this, I assure you Sumire won't lay a finger to you anymore," Luna apologized._

'_Wait, how did she know my name?' Mikan thought but shrugged it afterwards. After her hypocrite apology in behalf of a sneering Sumire, she merely nodded before standing up and running back to class 2-B, crying._

"_I can't believe she's that weak," Yuri commented._

"_See! I told you Yuri, she's no match with me," Sumire heard Luna say._

"_Excuse me?" she asked._

"_Nothing, Sumire," her best friend replied._

"About before, I apologize for completely misjudging you," Sumire apologized. Mikan just shrugged. She was already used to people misjudging her. Controversies and rumors never escaped her back in America. Being the daughter of a million-dollar family sure do got _dis_advantages. The paparazzi won't stop at nothing to destroy her life.

"So, what are you planning on doing? You're going to let your fiancé suffer from the bitch's wrath?" she asked once again.

"Well, I was getting onto that. I think I'm going to make his life a living hell?" she replied, unsure of her decision.

"How're you going to do that?" she questioned once again.

"I also don't know. Break them up, maybe?"

"See, I really want Luna to know her place. She doesn't deserve him and Natsume's an idiot to not notice that. Not to mention, he embarrassed you, his real fiancée. From the damage they did to you, us, isn't that way gentler than just spoiling Luna's intention? Look, from now on, I'm on your side. If you do the latter, it'll be much easier. Natsume'd feel broken. Then, he'll break up with her and Luna would fall to pits of infinite embarrassment," Sumire answered. She placed her chin atop her face as she looked at the brunette with pure wonder.

"No, breaking them in a slow manner is much worse than you know. Doing the process you said is no fun at all. Look at this. I'll make Natsume fall for me. Luna feels broken. Eventually, she'll fight to take him back. If Natsume fights for me, that wouldn't be a problem. But if he gets seduced once again, we'll have no choice but to reveal her true nature. If everything goes back to normal, I break the engagement and dump him. I'll say that he's too late, etcetera. Truth be told, I don't have plans to live with him forever anyway. By that, he'll feel much broken. Knowing that the girl you're with is actually a bitch, not noticing the real one. When he did, it was already too late. Now, what could be much worse?" Mikan said, raising a brow.

Sumire felt convinced of her plan. Yet, there's still one thing she wants to ask her. "What if you fall for him?"

"Oh, trust me Sumire, I wouldn't. Not in a million years," the brunette answered her confidently. Still, Sumire was uneasy of this. She knew how fast a girl's heart would fall in love. Not to mention if whom you're talking to is the great Natsume Hyuuga.

"So, what do you want me to do?" she asked her, trying to push back the worry behind her head.

"I want you to still befriend them and insert their head with false rumors about me. Tell me I'm a slut, weak, whatever bad things you could think about me. Lead them to the wrong track. Make them feel confident I'm really nothing compared to them," she answered her before the phone in her pockets vibrated. She flipped it open. _Mom,_ the caller I.D. said. She pressed a button before nearing her phones to her ears. "Excuse me," she excused herself.

"Hey, Mikan dear, how's Japan?" she heard her mom asked.

"It's fine. Why'd you call mom?" she asked, curious of her mom's sudden call.

"I forgot to tell you early this morning that you're going to have a date with your fiancé later at XXX Restaurant." Mikan sighs.

"Is that it, mom?" she asked.

"Well, yes. So, goodbye!" her mom bid before hanging up.

"Was that your mom?" Sumire asked. Mikan nods. They talked something only they knew before the room was filled with students once again.

Classes went on. Mikan got through all of it with no sweat, thanks to her genius brain. Hotaru was utterly quiet with her. Mikan grew suspicious if her best friend already knew all of it all along. After all, Hotaru sure is full of surprises. When the bell rang, she was about to head out the mall when someone suddenly pulled her by the arm. She turned around to see her emotionless best friend.

"Hotaru," she uttered.

"Are you really sure that what you're about to do is made out of pure vengeance? Or is it something more?" she asked before leaving her confused. Sure, she knew what she was talking about. She was referring to her future plan. Nevertheless, she already knew how Hotaru could read her like an open book. Somehow, without even telling her, the raven-haired girl would know everything that happened to her in a single day as if there was a secret camera and microphone hanging in her clothes. Then it hit her, _her clothes._She sighed. Still whatever she does, she can't stop her best friend. Somehow, what she's doing actually made her feel secured.

But her statement sure still left her puzzled. She's not asking for how she knew about it. She was wondering why she'd say that. Did she seriously doubt her? Her best friend? Or does this have to do with her past relationship? She sighed for the millionth time. Yet later, she drove the thought off. It's one of the least things she'll worry right now. Presently, her top problem should be regarding her seduction during their date.

Their supposed date would start eight o'clock. It's currently six o'clock. She still got two more hours before the due date. She was now heading towards a certain salon, carrying a certain bag that'll supposedly contain her dress. Desperate times call for desperate measures. Since this is definitely a desperate time, she can't really just rely in her own make-up expertise.

She asked the make-up artists to just let her have natural foundations. They nod in agreement. Even without her saying, they really planned on giving her natural make-up. What can you say? Even with very light make-up, she looks exceptionally beautiful. After they did her face and hair, it was already time for her to wear her dress. Slowly, she put on her black and red cocktail dress and gladiator sandals. The artists then redo the foundations before she was ready to go.

The moment she stepped out of the salon, every guy's eyes were planted on her. She just shrugged and ignored all of them. She was about to step inside her own car when her phone vibrated. She flipped it open to see an unknown number. Without further ado, she clicked the button and the anonymous person's message appeared.

.

_Pick you up at your apartment in fifteen minutes._

_-N_

.

She knew from the initial, it was Natsume. She shrugged and changed direction. Instead of heading immediately to the restaurant, she head back to Hotaru's apartment. When she arrived, she still has five more minutes. Surprisingly, her best friend wasn't there. She went up to her room and threw her bags at her bed. Exactly five minutes after, she could hear a car's honk from her room. Checking herself at her full-length mirror, she felt satisfied with her looks. A knock was then heard from her door. She told whoever was on the opposite side to come in. Immediately, a made appeared from the door.

"A man named Natsume is waiting downstairs, Mikan-sama," she said. Mikan nods. Without wasting another second, she went out of her room and dramatically descended the staircase. Natsume was at the bottom of it. His eyes plastered on hers, obviously awestruck by her beauty.

_Natsume Hyuuga, let the games begin._

_

* * *

_

**o**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**o**

* * *

Belated happy new year everyone! Sorry for the late update. I was on vacation. Please review! By the way, thank you Melyss for your reviews.

Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

**SUMMARY: **A girl too innocent, a guy with a stable relationship with another, she comes along and ruined it all. Will she love him? Will he love her? Or will this only turn out to be a heated rivalry game?

* * *

**o**

**Rivalry Game**

Chapter Four

**o**

* * *

_Natsume Hyuuga, let the games begin._

"Well, aren't we going?" she asked, bursting Natsume's bubble of thoughts. The raven-haired guy had been spacing out for almost ten minutes. Ever since he saw the brunette descended down the stairs, it's as if the gaze of his crimson eyes was already glued on that same spot, on top of the red-carpeted flight of stairs. Mikan sneered upon seeing his shocked face, obviously dazzled by the sight before him.

As he earthed himself to normal, he let out his usual 'hn' sound before heading towards the door. He just passed by the smirking Mikan, not even taking a glance on her figure as he walked by. Either his pride had caught up with him or he's too shy to even face her again. Too scared to be caught up spacing out for the second time? Well, maybe. We can't be certain of it. Besides, this is Natsume we're talking about guys –the usual mysterious arrogant dude. Even in the door scene, he didn't even bother to keep it opened for her to pass. He's getting a little bit obvious now, isn't he?

As he led her to the parking lot where his red convertible was located, the following Mikan took the pleasure in eyeing him more. He was wearing just fine. His clothes were not that formal nor too casual. It was just his typical polo colored black with few red streaks atop his normal white shirt. He wore his Vans shoes tinted black and red. Commonly, his hair was messed. For the finishing touches, he searched his pockets a few steps after before pulling out his Aviator shades and putting them on. Well, based on her observations, he looks much decent tonight than the first time Mikan met him at the café with Luna. That time, as far as she could remember, he was only wearing some casual shirt, jeans and rubbers. As she also comes to notice, both his and her own outfits were a match, not to mention the car he chose. _Too much for coincidence, huh?_ Not that she's actually concerned anyway.

As expected, Natsume didn't open the car door for her. _Wow, too much for being a gentleman._She complained in her head before opening it up herself. She banged the door shut. She forcefully sat on the backseat before rolling her eyes and crossing her hands. She sighed as she pinched the bridge of her nose. It's a sign she's going to lose it soon. Some more and she couldn't finally handle her patience. She still got her own vanity to protect to, you know. It's supposedly their date. She's a girl. Therefore, she should be favored and respected. Not ignored.

"Oi, why are you sitting there?" Natsume asked as he looked at her from the mirror. Well, um, wrong move! Upon seeing her fair skin glowed upon the dull background, he couldn't help but gaze at her. She was a perfect epitome of simplicity with elegance. Quite one of the rare beauty Natsume see in girls. That includes Luna. _Yeah, right!_If only he knew the plastic surgeries Luna had gone through for the past years, he wouldn't regard her like Mikan. Luna? Natural beauty? Puh-lease. If only he could see her true nature.

Anyway, feeling as if he'd been staring at her long enough, he cleared his throat before stepping in the glass pedal. The whole trip, he tried his best not to look at the mirror. Well, which he actually find hard trying. Mikan, on the other hand, also tried her hardest to remain oblivious of the matter despite perfectly knowing his constant glances. She's going to play the innocent and hard-to-get one, isn't she? 'Cause from what Sumire told her that was the kind of girl Natsume likes. Quite stupid for a playboy, huh? Supposedly, playboys like girls that are feisty and dangerous. Yet, guess Natsume has his own style. After all, he did fell in love with that drama queen Luna who pretended she's some kind of angel, didn't he?

When they reached the restaurant they're suppose to be going, Mikan was shocked to see reporters lining outside. A red carpet was rolled on the entrance. The moment their car stopped a few distance more, she heard him mumbled some cursing words. She shrugged the thought off. I mean, she was used to this kind of reporters. Maybe it's just a coincidence that there's a celebrity dining inside the same restaurant. Possibilities like that is great, right? After all, it is a five-star restaurant, the best one among others in Japan. Still, there's nothing wrong in asking.

"Natsume, why are there some press lining outside?" she asked, obviously unaware. "There's a celebrity inside? We could just choose another one, you know if you don't want to go here," she continued, very conscious of his constant cursing. She was just sitting at the backseat, gaze outside the window, to the mob of reporters. Meanwhile, Natsume was still gripping the stirring wheel, as if unsure whether to go out or not.

"Idiot, why would there be a celebrity inside when I reserved the whole place for the night?" he answered him, looking at the glass without the intense look. Obviously, his thoughts were preoccupied by the media that he didn't have time to adore her beauty anymore. Not that Mikan was seeking it anyway. It was just like a try for her first step seduction. Mikan could only mouth an Oh. Probably, it was the reason why he was swearing the whole time.

"You know, if you don't want to proceed, we can ditch this place," she answered as she noted that one reporter was already aware of their car parked by the corner. "We can go now before they all finally notice us."

"Obviously, we can't genius. Did your parents ever inform you?" he asked, pissed evident in his tone of voice. Mikan shrugged. Truth be told, her mom never said anything more than Natsume and she are going to have a dinner here, in this restaurant. Just trying to be honest, she asked him again what's wrong. He didn't answer her but a shrug and a sigh. She perked up when he went out of the car. She was about to get out herself as well when he saw him walked towards the door and opened it up. She was surprised but kept it to herself and tried to regain her composure. When she was about to walk, Natsume pulled her by the arm and locked it with his.

"Next time, sit in the passenger's chair. We might not know something like this might happen in the future. I don't want to be questioned why I let the girl I'm supposed to marry sit at the back," he whispered in her ears. Mikan smirked, both physically and mentally nodding. She knew all of this was just for show. But she agreed to play along. After all, she could use that for her revenge plan, couldn't she?

As they walked towards the entrance, her arms entwined with his, the paparazzi finally noticed them both and started crowding around them. From the intense pictures and flashes, Mikan couldn't help but flutter her eyes in annoyance. Obviously, it was blinding her. From the distractions, she didn't notice her arms completely slipped out of his. Only now that she couldn't feel his hands were the time she noticed she was all alone.

She tried hard to get pass through yet whatever direction she tried to take, the reporters also followed. Blocking her. Preventing her. The flashes get more and more irritating. She attempted to cover her eyes but failed dejectedly. Only one thing crossed her mind that moment, where was Natsume? _Yeah, he's probably laughing his ass out this time._Thinking about that matter finally made her lose the little amount of patience she had. She was thinking of backing out, yes, ditching him. Anyway, she suspects he wouldn't even care. He might not even give a damn about it even after noticing her not following him for that matter. So why should she? Everything, her plans of revenge suddenly burst to nothing. Right now, the only thing she could think of was how pissed she is. Anyway, she could still take her chances in the following days, right?

Just as she was about to retreat, a strong arm snaked around her slim waist. She uncovered her eyes for fleeting seconds only to see the glare of two crimson eyes. His hard core scowl was directly aimed towards the crowding media. After seeing him, they immediately tried to keep a little amount of distance thank God. Her eyes widen in surprise from the feat he pulled off. Then, it hit her. Natsume just came back in the nick of time to save her from the inferno brought by the reporters. The question now is why would he? Obviously, it was just for show. Yet he could also make up some reasons, couldn't he –like the paparazzi tried to separate them and he couldn't do something about it? Yet why didn't he? Still, one way or the other, she thanked him mentally.

When they were both finally near the glass doors, the security guards were already there to help them out. All five of them tried to separate various TV reporters and journalist from reaching out to them, grab their photos together or gouge out some juicy information from the couple. When they finally reached inside, out from too much struggling, they released a deep sigh of relief. After panting, Mikan thanked him only to receive his trademark smirk. _Arrogant!_She commented before rolling her eyes. They started to slowly walk towards the tables, unaware of the people watching them.

"You probably can't survive without me out there, can you?" he said proudly. She hissed.

"I was about to take care of it before you came, you know. No need to be so full of yourself," she said as she pouted and rolled her eyes, making her actually look cute. Natsume couldn't help but smile a bit as he ruffled her perfectly combed hair to misery. She glared at him as he finally laughed. He finds it funny because Mikan finally looked like some cute zombie Barbie-like doll.

"Hey, not the hair," she yelled as she gently slapped his arm, trying hard to be as cute as ever. _Way to go Mikan!_Well, she really looks cute even without trying hard but of course, she looks much cuter with her cute actions. Natsume tried to stifle from laughing louder especially after finally hearing… some comments.

"Awe… what a cute couple!" they heard someone remarked out front. Finally realizing who the voice belonged to, Mikan shot her head up before her eyes widen out of shock.

"Mom?" she said or more like asked. Her mom only smiled at her after greeting Natsume something that looks like a 'hi'.

"Failed to notice me?" a deep voice asked from beside her mom's figure. Mikan took a step forward before finally seeing who said it.

"Dad?" she added.

"Finally," Mikan's dad, Izumi, finally said with a chuckle.

"What are you two doing here?" she asked again. Well, obviously she was shock. She didn't know this dinner her mom informed her earlier would be a family dinner. Maybe, that was the reason why Natsume couldn't take another choice besides eating here. As she stood there, frozen, she saw her mom pushed back her chair to go give her she suspect would be a death hug. And a death hug she sure got.

"Mom –can't –breathe," she said until her mom finally released her. Like them, she also wasn't dressed something too formal. Not too casual either. As they broke the hug, what she saw was only her mom's big beam which she find quite stupid.

"I'm sorry I wasn't able to inform you it's going to be a family dinner. We tried it as private as possible yet I guess someone got the information and leaked it out. I was worried you two might not be able to pass through the media but I guess Natsume here is smart enough not to leave you," she said, boosting Natsume's ego from her last statement.

Yuka led them both to the table where she previously sat. Mikan thought her mom's going to introduce her to the business partners whose faces seemed new to her. But she was wrong. When they were both standing in front the table, Yuka return to her chair and sit on it. Mikan jaw dropped. She couldn't say a thing. They all kept looking at her, expecting something. Finally panicking, she settled on to saying something like a 'hi'. She was about to… until a hand suddenly held hers. She faced to her side only to see a serious-looking Natsume. He slowly led her to the couple she thought were her parent's business partners. When he started speaking, it made her eyes and jaw flung wide open.

"Mom, dad, this is Mikan. Mikan, this is my mom and my dad," he introduced. The two ravens acknowledged them by nodding.

_Oh God!_

_

* * *

_

**o**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**o**

* * *

Thanks Rea, Akatsuki Utaou and SakuraPetals13 for your review! Also, thanks for everyone's adds. Have you noticed I cut it or it isn't that obvious? I finally figure out to reserve the juicier part later. I tried my best not to curse. Please don't hesitate to leave some reviews. I need it! Thanks!

Please review.


	5. Chapter 5

Okay, this may contain overly-cliché stuffs that you might actually puke because of it. Nonetheless, I hope you enjoyed.

**SUMMARY: **A girl too innocent, a guy with a stable relationship with another, she comes along and ruined it all. Will she love him? Will he love her? Or will this only turn out to be a heated rivalry game?

* * *

**o**

**Rivalry Game**

Chapter Five

**o**

* * *

"_Mom, dad, this is Mikan. Mikan, this is my mom and my dad," he introduced. The two ravens acknowledged them by nodding._

_Oh God!_

To think of it, after Natsume introduced Mikan to his parents and vice versa did Mikan only see the resemblance of the two to him. They all have raven hairs and tantalizing crimson orbs, definitely a Hyuuga's trademark. After that, Mikan was rendered speechless that Natsume has to pull her for her to return back in this world.

After they were both settled in their seats courtesy to Natsume's earthly call, Mikan pulled out a napkin and gently placed it in her lap. It was her faked way of showing what a good lady she truly isn't. However, too bad Natsume wasn't too much of an idiot not to see her fake demeanor. Nevertheless, he didn't say anything and instead continued eating the stake laid into his plate.

"I guess Mikan-chan here grew into such a fine young lady. Say, Yuka, how did you raise your child for her to have successfully reached this blooming stage? As far as my memory is concerned, you were the type of girl who usually indulges herself to trouble," Kaoru commented, breaking the eerie silence blanketing the whole place.

Yuka chuckled. "Let's just say my Mikan here has her own way of celebrating life," she answered.

Both couple merely nods their heads while the two kept quiet and continued munching their food instead; yet their ears were fully-aware of the conversations going on.

"So, I –err, Ioran and I were thinking that maybe we should move the engagement schedule," Kaoru started once again, trying to bring the whole topic to where it supposedly should be.

From the statement Natsume's mother had said, both teenage kids couldn't help but smirk in victory. After all, they were against this whole engagement thing since the very beginning. Well even though Mikan had this plan of revenge, nevertheless, revenge or not, she is still against the engagement both their parents had planned onto them. It's their lives after all and even though they are their parents does not mean they'll be voided of their chances regarding choosing the one whom they really love, right?

"Oh, I see. Sure! Besides, Izumi and I still need to take care of some important company papers. So, when will be the new date instead? You got something in mind, Kaoru?" Yuka answered with a downright expression. You couldn't blame her actually. Because truth be told, that company papers she just said that they'll be taking care of? Those were already cancelled due to the fact that she thought the engagement ceremony would be more or less three weeks from now. She just said that to lie so that Kaoru wouldn't feel guilty and sorry for not informing them at an earlier date.

"No! No! Yuka, I didn't mean to move the date later than the original schedule. What I meant was that to move it at an earlier period," Kaoru explained, making Yuka sigh in relief; guess the cancellation of paper signing was worth after all.

"What do you say? Next week?" Kaoru asked.

"I think it won't be a problem," Izumi interjected.

"Good. How about you, kids?" Ioran answered at the same time asking the two lovebirds they just set-up.

"Sure," they both answered, quite not aware of what they just agreed upon. You see, after Kaoru had told them that the engagement will be moved, both teenagers were so happy that they weren't able to follow the conversation that took place right after it. Thus, blinding them of what just happened, of the deal they unknowingly agreed upon.

"Good, that settles then. The engagement will be next week," Kaoru said as she slowly pushed back her chair to stand up.

_Next week…_

_Next week…_

_Next week…_

The words finally sank in. "Wait, WHAT?" both of them yelled simultaneously, finally aware of the whole drama.

"The engagement is moved next week dear," Yuka answered for them as she grabbed her purse, ready to leave.

"Wait, I thought that Auntie Kaoru said-," Mikan tried to protest, wanting to clear all the matters at hand.

"Your Auntie Kaoru said the engagement will be move at an earlier date. I guess you aren't listening again, dear," Yuka uttered.

"But I, I, I never agreed to it! I won't!" she replied.

"Too late Mikan, both of you already said you're fine with it," her mom answered, trying to walk away. The three other parents on the other hand merely smirked as they continued backing with Yuka. Meanwhile, Natsume was left on the table, contemplating everything that just happened.

"No, I didn't! It was a trick! You tricked me!" Mikan debated. Yuka just sighed, obviously nowhere in the mood of hearing her pathetic complaints anymore. Soon, the four already disappeared out of the door and into their very own limousine. From the flashes of the cameras, Mikan was unable to follow their trail and was instead sent back inside the building where the security guards helped her drive the paparazzi away.

Sighing, she sat on one of the chairs three tables away from where Natsume's currently at. With elbows on her knees and chin rested on both palms, Mikan slowly turned towards Natsume's direction –eager to know his current reaction. Upon seeing a blank countenance, Mikan mentally smirked before calling out his name.

"Natsume!"

"What?" he surprisingly answered.

"What are you thinking?" she asked before again mentally slapping herself for asking that question of all the questions she could possibly ask.

"What do I look like I'm thinking?" he replied. By his tone of voice, you could actually say how pissed he truly is.

"I don't know," she simply shrugged, "What are you planning this time? Obviously, we can't do anything about our parent's decision. Got any other ideas?"

"Why me?"

"You're the smart one," she replied.

When Natsume didn't bother to answer her wise comeback, the whole place then fell to complete silence; only the clanking of wares and glasses were heard as the waiters and waitresses tried cleaning and arranging the whole thing up.

"Come on, let's go," he finally uttered after long hours of silence. Standing up, he stretched his whole body before nearing the tired and worried-looking brunette. Gently slapping her bare shoulders, he reminded her again that it's time to go. Soon, she finally stood up and _together_, they head outside.

**o**

The ride back to her house was eerily quiet, neither one wanted to be the first one to break the awkward silence. Since the car's roof was intentionally let down, Mikan merely avoided his presence by looking outside, just letting the breeze carry her thoughts away –accompanied by the ever-so-dramatic scene with her hair gently following the wind's current.

On the other hand, the crimson-eyed lad stayed focus on the road –his hand tightly gripping the car's stirring wheel. Occasionally, he would look at her direction from time to time. Looking at her spacing out figure, Natsume also couldn't help but soften his features as well. Perhaps he's guilty that he didn't do anything back then? After all, it was only Mikan who did all her best to convince the others that they agreed unintentionally. But him? He just sat there on one of the chairs, did nothing but contemplate the whole thing up. So, that could be the probable reason why he's quiet the whole time; probably blaming himself for not doing anything when he still got the chance to help Mikan defend their stand.

But anyway, _the past is past._

As they round the corner, checking if they were followed by the fanatic Medias or not, they finally stopped by Hotaru's apartment after checking the coast was clear. They had their momentarily pause before Mikan finally walked out of the car without saying anything, not even a thank you nor a goodbye.

Feeling all his conscience eating him up, after several hesitating breaths, he finally opened the car door before running after her –just in time before she rings the doorbell. Spinning her around, he was rendered speechless after his entire being came face-to-face to a total innocent-looking girl like her. _T'cha right! If only he knew._

"Natsume?" she asked for the millionth time. Yeah, although it may be hyperbolically done but it's just that even after she countlessly called his name, he still didn't move –just stood petrified right in front of her.

When Mikan felt that he was actually sulked up by another dimension, with a playful smirk, she decided to _play along._

She placed her hands barely on top his well-built figure. Slowly but surely, she teasingly snaked those hands around his neck as if soothing his tensed-up muscles. For a short while, she played with his hair before gradually leaning forward whilst moderately pulling him towards her inclined figure as well. It was a perfect act –a perfect seductive act. Now, all that is left is some show and some… _timing._

Their lips nanometers apart, Mikan could already feel the warmth of his breath. Still, she had the urge not to give in –not now, not to him of course. With his hand hugging her slender waist, sometimes, being mesmerized by his strong presence was unavoidable. To prolong both their urgency to lip lock, Mikan finally decided to buy time by playing with his hair, mentally cursing a certain someone.

Just when she was about to finally give in…

_Clank!_

She smirked. Purposefully letting go one hand, she obscurely reached for the door's knob –doing it with utmost care so as not to ruin the perfect atmosphere.

And then…

_Click!_

_Creek!_

_Bang!_

With an evil laugh, she banged the door close, not caring what might be the probable reaction of the raven-haired lad she just left hanging on the other side. Hotaru on the other hand, who was now standing right in front of her, just rolled both her eyes. Obviously, her best friend's acting like an idiot once again.

"Ha-ha! Mission success!" she yelled with a satisfied grin, head held high with her fist highly suspended in the air –as if she just won some certain sports contest.

"And you think it's funny?" Hotaru asked, hands folded right in front of her.

"Of course, you should've seen his face! It looks totally –hilarious!" she answered, laughing like a maniac.

"You better stop now Mikan before you'll regret," Hotaru warned yet Mikan was just too stubborn to take her best friend's advice too seriously. Having the time of her life, she merely shrugged her best friend's insightful comment.

"Why should I? I'm having so much fun!" she replied. Hotaru didn't have to answer that one. After all, she knew Mikan would never listen no matter how hard she'll try to slap everything right in front of her face. So, without a choice, she backed out and decided to support her instead.

'When will she get a life? Mikan will always be Mikan,' she silently commented.

On the other hand, Mikan was nowhere close to calming herself. It was a job well done after all. Her acting was flawless, the timing was perfect. Now, if she could just keep up with this entire act, that arrogant Natsume Hyuuga would finally get the revenge he deserves.

Now, who in their right minds would, could tell her to stop? When in fact, she's almost at the peak of all her glory; when in the first place, all of these are _just games_ she could easily manipulate. She's the master behind all of this after all –the mistress, the game planner who had the goal to make Natsume Hyuuga's life a living hell.

Of course… that is… before she'll finally realize what a mistake it is to play with fate.

That when she thought she almost got everything she wanted… fate still got its own twisted ways to bend everything back to its own will.

The question now is…

…how will she handle the truth when the truth will finally let itself free?

Will she accept the fact how wrong she is to play with love in the first place? Will she accept the fact that after believing she only played other people's mind and heart, she was actually playing with her own as well –her _own heart_?

* * *

**o**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**o**

* * *

Thanks HappyBlossom, grysi, mikasa LEE, LOVE-all-we-HATE, readerofromance for your reviews and again to SakuraPetals13 and daa3fan for your continuous review. I really appreciate it. Sorry if I was unable to update fast in this. Wee! I wished this chap was worth reading for.

Too cliché? Too obvious? Too stupid? Too dramatic? What?

Please tell me and leave some reviews.


End file.
